Forever
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Piper wants to find out more about Percy, Luke misses his boyfriend, and Leo talks to an empty room. LUKERCY. One-Shot. Complete. Shmoop. Fluff.


Title: Forever

Author: .SalazarS.

Rating: T

Warnings: kissing?, shmoop, talk of previous sexual content, boy on boy action.

Summary: Piper wants to find out more about Percy, Luke misses his boyfriend, and Leo talks to an empty room.

A/N: My hands hurt…. Really bad… BTW I have another Lukercy story almost done. One-shot. **REVIEW PLEASE**

**Here Is The Link To The Video My Story Mentions: watch?v=jLjXMMnUw2Y**

Disclaimer: I don not own the characters in this story. I do not own the video I mention. (I got permission to use said video)

Piper looked around nervously. She was about to sneak into the Poseidon cabin to find out more about "Percy Jackson."

Once she saw that no one was watching her; actually, it seemed like _no one _was around, she rushed into the cabin. She shut the door gently behind her.

Piper glanced around the cabin, which looked abandoned since no one has been in it for a while. Only one bunk looked like it had ever contained a person. She walked over to the bed and looked at the stuff around it.

There were four pictures hanging on the wall, one of Percy's mom. There was one of Annabeth, Grover, and Percy. Another was just a picture of the ocean. The last picture was of a blond guy with a scar on his face laughing. Piper was confused by that one. Who was the guy?

Besides the picture, there was a weird horn at the end of the bed.

Piper checked under the bed, finding an old Camp Half Blood shirt and an empty coke can. She wrinkled her nose; _boys. _

Piper sighed and looked around the cabin one last time, there was nothing to learn about Percy in here. She gave one last look at the pictures, studying the blonde's face and trying to think if she's seen him anywhere. Nothing came to mind.

As she turned to leave, a gleam of silver under the pillow made her pause. Piper moved the pillow over and picked up the laptop under it. She sat on the bed and opened the lid, clicking the small power button.

She faintly recalled someone saying that electronics don't work to well at the camp, but the laptop powered up, no password on it. The background picture was of the blond again.

Piper studied him closer. Besides the scar running down his face, the other thing that stuck out about him were his blue eyes. He had bright blue eyes. He was smiling a half smile, and it looked like he rarely smiled, like he was a serious guy. His face expression was of embarrassment and amusement.

She pulled her eyes from the guy and looked at the icons. She clicked the first one that was labeled "from love". It was a video.

**WATCH VIDEO NOW**

Piper turned the volume down. She blushed Percy came on screen in a bathrobe and fluffy underwear. The entire video was the sandy haired boy and Percy, just little short clips they must have videoed of each other.

Piper found the song a little odd. The blond could be Percy's boy? Percy could be his girl? She was so confused.

She closed the tab and was about the click another icon open when someone's voice behind her startled her.

"That's Luke."

Piper screamed and clutched the laptop to her. She looked over at Annabeth guiltily.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know more about Percy, and I should have just asked you, but you seemed so sad and I didn't want to make you mad or anythi-"

Annabeth cut her off with a little chuckle. "It's fine. I'm sure Leo and Jason are curious, too. Most of the new demigods are."

Before Piper could respond, Annabeth sat down beside her, taking the laptop from her.

"Luke, the guy you keep seeing with Percy, is Percy's boyfriend."

"But I thought you and P-"

"No, me and Percy are just really good friends. I liked him, a long time ago, but it was obvious that he liked Luke. Sure, Luke wasn't the ideal man, and sure, Luke and Percy have fought and nearly killed each other on multiple occasions, but they were in love."

Piper just stared blankly at Annabeth. "Um… Could you explain?"

"Of course. When Percy first came to camp, I was the one to show him around. I brought him to the cabin he was going to be staying in, the Hermes's cabin. That's where all the unidentified demigods went. Luke was the oldest son of Hermes in the cabin, so he was the counselor. Luke and Percy… They bonded. At first it was like a brother/mentor relationship. But… Percy started to have a crush on Luke. Luke betrayed Percy, and the rest of the camp, but it hit Percy hard. Percy didn't talk for a few weeks.

On our quests when we ran into Luke, Percy was at his weakest. He couldn't fight as well as he usually could. One time, Percy told me a long time ago in a moment of trust, Percy ran into Luke in Manhattan. He begged Luke to change sides, and Luke comforted him. Percy cried on Luke, and Luke held him. I think that's when Percy fell in love with Luke. Luke was supposed to kill him, but instead he hugged Percy when Percy begged him to come back to camp.

But Luke couldn't come back, he had to stay with Krono's. When it came down to the fight, Percy was willing to kill Luke. They fought in the Empire State building. A lot of people believe that Luke asked _me _if I loved him, but he asked Percy. Percy… I've enever seen Percy so scared and sad before in my entire life. He clung to Luke, saying that he lov-" Annabeth stopped herself abruptly. "I think you get it."

"So… Is Luke still alive?" Piper asked uncertainly. What she just found out about Percy, well, she would never have suspected any of it.

"Oh yea. The gods brought him back when a lot of us begged them to. We couldn't stand seeing Percy so distraught."

"How come I haven't seen him here?"

"He's been gone, searching for Percy. He actually just came back today, that's why we were all gone. We wanted to see if he had any news on Percy. How about we go meet him?"

"Um, no that's fine I d-" Piper began to protest, but Annabeth grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed. She set the laptop on the bed, the lid closed, and pulled Piper towards the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Luke." Annabeth grinned at the tall male. He gave her a tired smile back.

"Hey Anne." Luke responded, hugging Annabeth.

"This is Piper, I caught her in Seaweed Brain's cabin, looking at a video on his laptop." Annabeth smiled. Piper looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Ha! What one did you see? The one with me and Perce singing, the one where I put a little show on for h-."

"Oh my gods Luke, none of those! How many videos have you two taken?" Annabeth exclaimed, a little blush covering her face now.

"Quite a few. We had an idea for another one but…" Luke suddenly looked sad. Piper thought he may cry, but Luke didn't look like he'd be one to cry.

"We'll find him Luke. I promise. Then you and him can kiss forever so if anything tries to take him away, it'll drag you along with it." Annabeth tried to lighten the conversation; it pained her to see Luke sad.

"I know we will, just want to find him sooner." Luke mumbled while he reached into his pocket and pulled put an old, wrinkled picture. The edges were worn, like it had been rubbed a lot.

It had Percy, Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia on it. Percy and Luke were doubled over laughing, their hands twined together. Annabeth and Thalia were soaking wet. It looked like none of them were expecting the picture, because none of them were looking at the camera.

Piper was about to charmspeak Luke into feeling better but Leo rushed into the cabin.

"A guy, Percy, and another dude, Frank, with two chicks, Reyna and Hazel, are on this video thingy in the big house. Percy just asked to see his boyfriend? I think he meant girlfriend, cause An-" Leo realized he was talking to himself. Piper, Luke, and Annabeth had run out of the cabin as soon as Leo said "asked to see his boyfriend."

"Well then, glad they could thank me." Leo said sarcastically, turning to leave the empty cabin.

"Perce! Oh thank the gods, Percy." Luke almost cried from relief.

"Luke," Percy whispered, his eyes shining with love and hope.

"Who is this?" Jason asked no one in particular, speaking about Luke.

"That would be Luke, my boyfriend." Percy smiled slightly, his eyes never leaving Luke.

Reyna looked like she wanted to say something, but chose not to.

"It's been so long Luke. I miss you." Percy said quietly.

"I know Perce, but we'll see each other soon. I promise. I'll do anything to see you soon." Luke reassured Percy. He began to reach out one of his hands to grab Percy's, but then he remembered that it could break the connection.

"You know I'll do everything in my power to see you, too, Lukey."

A snort came from behind Luke. Luke turned to look at an amused Leo.

"Seriously? _Lukey?_"

Luke smirked at him. "Lukey is better than what we call each other in private. Do you want to know what Percy calls me when I make him c-" Luke asked Leo. He cut himself off when he heard Percy squeak.

"What Perce? Don't want anyone to know about how you beg m-" Luke teased Percy.

"LUKE!" Percy exclaimed, his face going beat red. "Shut up and kiss me."

Luke smiled and leaned forward. "I'll see you soon. I'll wait forever and more to see you if I had to."

Percy and Luke pressed their lips to the screen at the same time, making it dissolve into mist.

"Forever."

**Review? **Really, reviews make a person unbelievably happy. Review anything at all. Bonus if you review your favorite Percy Jackson pairing… I'll perhaps write a story about them… Or hey, review your favorite story I've ever written. That'll make me very happy.


End file.
